Home networks are increasingly being deployed in residences and home offices. Home networks have traditionally included an Internet access point or modem that provides a gateway between the Internet, usually via a service provider such as Comcast or Verizon, and the home network. The home networks have traditionally included one or more computer devices. The connection between the computer devices and the access point has traditionally been a wired connection, using local area network (LAN) technology such as the standard IEEE 802.3, or wireless protocols, such as Bluetooth and WiFi (IEEE 802.11). Examples of these computer devices include desktop computers, workstations, laptops, and mobile phones having a local interface, in examples.
Modern wired protocols such as Universal Powerline Bus (UPB) and wireless protocols such as Z-Wave and Zigbee have enabled the expansion of home networks to include new types of devices. Compared to traditional wired and wireless protocols, these newer protocols typically have a shorter range and require fewer hardware and software resources from the devices. The new devices are typically referred to as smart devices or Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
Smart devices can range widely in size and function. Examples include computer tablets, smart pens, and home automation systems for controlling thermostats and lighting and appliances and associated sensors. Other examples include smart watches and fitness monitors, and security-related devices such as video cameras, door locks, motion sensors, and window and door sensors that detect entry/exit. Finally, hybrid smart devices also known as protocol bridges support multiple protocols and enable communications between smart devices and computer devices that support different protocols.
Smart devices have limited capabilities as compared to computer devices. Computer devices typically provide support for multiple software applications, local storage of user files, and user access to operating system resources. In contrast, smart devices typically have a small footprint operational firmware image that includes the operating system and all interfaces. The firmware provides limited user and network access to its resources. Typically, changes or updates to any features provided by a smart device require replacement of its entire firmware image.
A wireless router connected to the modem/internet access point typically provides a wireless network within the home network. The wireless network is often connected to a hub that provides a common connection point for smart devices within the home network.
All networks are susceptible to cyber attacks. Cyber attacks attempt to breach the security boundaries of networks to gain unauthorized access to computing resources of the devices or personal data located on the devices, and to disrupt or impair functioning of the devices and/or their applications. Cyber threats include phishing attacks, modified traffic packets that attempt to access secure ports within the operating system and/or firmware of devices, email attachments that include malware such as trojan horses, rootkits, and worms, and denial of service attacks, to list a few examples.